PERFECTIONIST
by tikii015
Summary: Athrun was devastated,as it was a complete loss.Why did fate played such cruel games with him?He cursed the heaven for taking her away from him, enying even one last look at her!How cruel he cursed!How he hated himself..ASUCAGA FIC! please review!


**a story of regret.. i am such dramatic.. sorry, i didnt mean it, by the way, ATHRUN IS NOT A MANIAC! he's just a chic magnet!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Athrun Zala, The only son of Patrick & Lenore Zala. A stunning and attractive guy. Clever and elegant. Many girls drool over him. He is a coordinator. He is the heir of the Zala Family. And so he manages his father's work

He was a guy who believed very much in true love and decided to take his time to wait for his right girl to appear. He believed that there would definitely be someone special out there for him, but none came.

Every year at Christmas, A girl named Cagalli who confessed her love for him, would return from Orb to Plants to look up to him. She was a very strong-willed girl. She had amber eyes and gold hair that shines whenever it meets the sunshine. Athrun ignores her. He thought she was too simple and not Enchanting enough fot him. He wants her to go away from him but Athrun did not wish to mislead her in any way.

So he would always get one of his girl friends to pose as his steady whenever she came back. That went on for several years and each year, the guy would get a different girl to pose as his romantic interest. So whenever Cagalli came to visit him, she would be led into believing that it she has no longer any hope for her and the guy to be happy together. The girl took all those rather well, often trying to casually tease him about his different girlfriends, or so, as it seemed! In fact, the girl often wept in secret whenever she saw him with another girl, but she was too proud to admit it. Still, every Christmas, she returned, hoping get some form of romance. But each time, she returned to Orb disappointed.

2035

" Cagalli, I would like you to meet Lunamaria. She's my huppy-foo"

"oh." Cagalli gasped with disappointment.

2036

" This is Meyrin, baby, I love you so much." As he kissed his fake girlfriend.

" All right."

2037

"Meer sweety, meet Cagalli she's a friend."

" oh, Hi Cagalli! Youre flat chested. Grow some boobs. Just like mine, see. My baby loves touching them."

" well, I am just a simple girl. Not a bitch."

And so on, he had Fllay, Lacus, Miriallia, Shannen, Phoebe, Mitsuki and Shakira.

Finally she decided that she could not play that game any longer.

" Athrun!" she called out to him, preventing tears from gently sloping out of her eyes.

" yep?.. what do you need…"

"What do you think of me Athrun?"

" Oh, you're a simple girl with beautiful amber eyes and a friend who confessed a love for me."

" I am tired Athrun. I am going to stop now."

" good. So you wont be back?!"

" I am exhausted chasing and pushing myself towards you. You never care about me. For Consecutive years Athrun, I only loved you. Only you! But now, I am going to get over you. I'm getting sick of you. Goodbye." Tears rolled down out of her eyes as she ran away. She went to the Airport to buy tickets to go away from him.

He watched her go away. he remembered why he rejected her in the first place-she was not the one he wanted. So he hardened his heart and turned her down cruelly. Since then, years have passed and the girl never return anymore. They never even wrote to each other. The guy went on with his life... still searching for the one but somehow deep inside him, he missed the girl.

A time when he went to his friend Dearka's party alone.

"Hey, how come all alone this year? Where are all your girlfriends? What happened to that Orb babe who joins you every Christmas?", asked one of his friend. He felt warm and comforted by his friend's queries about her, still Athrun just surged on.

Then, he came upon one of his many girlfriends whom he once requested to pose as his steady. He wanted so much to ignore her ... not that he was impolite, but because at that moment, he just didn't feel comfortable with those girlfriends anymore. It was almost like he was being judged by them. The girl saw him and shouted across the floor for him. Unable to avoid her, he went up to acknowledge her.

"Hi...how are you? Enjoying the party?" Meer the Bitch asked.

"Sure...yeah!", he replied.

She was slightly tipsy... must be from the whiskey on her hand. She continued,  
"Why...? Don't you need someone to pose as your girlfriend this year?"

Then he answered, "No, there is no need for that anymore..."

Before he can continue, he was interrupted,

"Oh yes! Must have found a girlfriend! You haven't been searching for one for the past years, right?"

The man looked up, as if he has struck gold, his face beamed and looked directly at the drunken girl. He replied,

"Yes...you are right! I haven't been looking for anyone for the past years."  
With that, the man darted across the floor and out the door, leaving the lady in much bewilderment. He finally realized that he has already found his dream girl, and she was...Cagalli all along! The drunken Meer has said something that awoken him.

All along he has found his girl. That was why he did not bother to look further when he realized she was not coming back. It was not any specific girl he was seeking! It was perfection that he wanted, and yes...perfection!!  
Relationship is something both parties should work on. Realizing that he had let away someone so important in his life, he decided to call her immediately. His whole mind was flooded with fear. He was afraid that she might have found someone new or no longer had the same feelings anymore... For once, he felt the fear of losing someone.

As it was Christmas eve, the line was quite hard to get through, especially an overspace call. He tried again and again, never giving up. Finally, he got through...precisely at 1200 midnight. He confessed his love for her and the girl was moved to tears. It seemed that she never got over him! Even after so long, she was still waiting for him, never giving up.

" Cagalli, I am so sorry. I was being so Stupid! I love you so much, I haven't been looking for girlfriends since you left me, you make me mesmerize. Before I thought, I never Cared, my feelings for you were never there! Now I really hate myself!"

" Thanks Athrun. I cant get over you. I still love you."

" thanks for waiting. Sorry I was soo stupid and stubborn not to realize I LOVE YOU!"

" I love you to Athrun."

He was so excited to meet her and to begin his new chapter of their lives. He decided to fly to Orb to join her. It was the happiest time of their lives! But their happy time was short-lived…

_**2 days before he was going to leave PLANTS…**_

Athrun's mobile rung.

"yes hello?"

" Is this Athrun Zala?" A woman's voice on the other end of the line questioned.

" Yes this is. Why? Who are you?"

" My name is Via Hibiki, Cagalli's mother."

" well, hello Mrs. Hibiki. What's youre intention of Calling??."

" my dear Cagalli . She had a head-on car collision with a drunken driver. She passed away after 6 hours in a coma."

Athrun was devastated, as it was a complete loss. Why did fate played such cruel games with him? He cursed the heaven for taking her away from him, denying even one last look at her! How cruel he cursed! How he damned the Gods...!! How he hated himself...for taking so long to realize his mistake!!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! no it's not like what you think.. i dunno why my fics are so dramatic??..y do people have to die!!**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY FICS!! KUMAPSUMNIDA!! ALABXUE GUYS!!**


End file.
